Easter egg
Um ovo de Páscoa (ou Easter egg) é uma mensagem oculta no código objeto de um programa, filme, livro, CD, DVD, vídeo game ou como um gracejo, destinado a ser encontrado por pessoas para que investiguem o jogo. Há muitos ovos de Páscoa na série The Sims. Alguns destes estão escondidos no jogo real e outros, no código do jogo. The Sims *O Yeti do pacote de expansão Em Férias aparece na tela da TV se o canal de desenhos animados é selecionado. Se Superstar é instalado, um filme-cartaz da Yeti Betty é adicionado ao jogo. *Na tela da vizinhança, o Monstro do lago Ness aparece ocasionamente na água por alguns segundos. O monstro também aparece na Cidade e na Ilha de Férias. thumb|Monstro do Lago Ness. *Se existe uma árvore de Natal, lareira, e um prato com biscoitos no mesmo quarto tarde da noite, o Papai Noel virá e deixará para a família um presente. *Há algumas pessoas reais estrelando em The Sims, por exemplo: Drew Carey, Marilyn Monroe, Andy Warhol, Avril Lavigne e Christina Aguilera. *A estrada recebeu o nome de Gusmão Caixão é chamado Estrada Gusmão Caixão. *Há muitos ovos de Páscoa com a família Rugabaixa, como a casa de corte ao lado da casa dos senhores Caixão, a ameixeira e o parque. The Urbz: Sims in the City *Ao iniciar o jogo, se o jogador não pressionar "Start" no menu principal, o jogo vai mostrar uma demonstração. Isto não acontece na versão de PlayStation 2. :*Também no Xbox, se o jogador carrega um jogo no The Urbz e um Urb se desloca para um local diferente, algumas imagens às vezes, podem ser vistas. *Na versão de GameCube de The Urbz, quando se vai para Blankwood Towers, o jogador pode ver um armário que se parece com um Nintendo GameCube que permite ao Urb se vestir como Darius ou Roxanna Moxie. *Em Kicktail Park, se o jogador sacode a máquina de sorvete, enquanto ele/ela está de mau humor, mãos de um macaco vão agitar o Urb. *Existe uma Urb especial chamado Bobo. Ele não aparece na lista de relacionamentos, mas ele está listado na tela do Urb de chamadas), e ele pode ser feito para se juntar a sua equipe no qual o jogador pode controlá-lo. Embora ele tenha roupas da Central Station, ele é tratado como um Urb de Gasoline Row. The Sims 2 Laura Caixão thumb|A estatua de Laura, segurando um prisma prateado. Há muitas referências a esse misterioso Sim no jogo. *Laura aparece na caixas de leite e jornais no jogo. *Nos arquivos de textura da lareira, há uma pequena imagem oculta de Laura no canto direito. *Há rumores de que Laura e seu irmão Miguel estão de pé no balão de ar quente, um objeto de decoração da vizinhança no jogo. *Laura aparece em muitas das fotografias de decoração do jogo, sendo um deles uma imagem de si mesma com o nome "Laura Ao Quadrado". *Ela pode ser vista em lotes comunitários em Estranhópolis. *Com a expansão Vida de Apartamento, o bairro tem uma estátua de Laura segurando um prisma prateado. *Em ''The Sims 2'' para PlayStation 2, o nome de uma geladeira é "Bachelor Chow Bella" (Bella Bachelor é o nome de solteira em Inglês de Laura). *Sims parecidos com Laura Caixão podem ser feitos no The Sims 2 com uma combinação de um top vermelho e saia, pele morena e cabelos negros. Se você colocar sobre este equipamento, você vai ver um anel de casamento, se você olhar atentamente para seu dedo. Irmãs dos Encantos Ao assistir o canal Dance TV, um clipe pode ser visto das duas meninas (Lílite e Ângela) brigando. Coelho na Geladeira Quase tão comuns como os ovos de Páscoa de Laura Caixão é o coelho na geladeira, representando um coelho de desenho rosa e primeiro que figuram no verso de uma caixa de suco nas geladeiras de lotes comunitários. Casa dos Simpsons Uma casa na mesa de trem na expansão Tempo Livre carrega uma semelhança incrível com a casa da Terraço Sempre Verde, 742, na série de televisão "Os Simpsons". O Porco Voador Um enfeite de bairro lançado com The Sims 2: Aberto para Negócios. Aparece em bairros com uma torre de água. É uma referência ao Pink Floyd, que muitas vezes utilizado porcos infláveis como adereços em seus shows. O balão de porco geralmente visto na vista da vizinhança também pode ser visto estourado e deitado em uma árvore quando um Sim acrescenta árvores para um trem modelo constante do The Sims 2: Tempo Livre. A Nave Espacial Um enfeite de bairro lançado com a expansão Pets. Quando uma nave espacial caída é colocada na vizinhança, uma nave espacial chega com um holofote para encontrar aonde a nave caiu. Placa da Nave Espacial Diz "anm8er" (Soa como "animator", que em Português quer dizer "animador"). Quando uma abdução alienígena ocorre no lote e a nave vem para devolver o sim, a placa pode ser vista. Casa das Árvores Caídas Está confirmado se este é ou não um ovo de Páscoa, mas parece haver uma casa no menu que, quando selecionado e colocado em algum lugar no bairro, haverá um porão com dois caixões dentro embaixo d'água. O mais próximo é encontrado no Centro da Cidade. A casa grande tem um porão. Nele estão dois caixões, mas não debaixo da água. A casa no centro da cidade tem os túmulos de alguns membros da família Minaminhoca no quintal (Casa das Árvores Caídas). A Morte Curte Rock Além disso, usando o boolProp testingcheatsenabled, a biografia da Dona Morte diz que sua banda favorita é Styx. Cabana Escondida thumb|center|Lote escondido em [[Enseada Belladonna.]] Com Vida de Apartamento instalado, e se mover a câmera em direção ao mar e no canto superior esquerdo da tela, enquanto apertar TAB, a cabana de Baba Yaga de Bon Voyage pode ser visto. Mensagem no Tronco da Árvore Ao ler o tronco da árvore comprável em Bon Voyage, as mensagens parecem dizendo: DL + CG, DL + DC, DL + NC, DL + KL seria uma referência para todas as amantes de Don Lotário em Belavista. Veja: Aparição do logotipo do jogo *O logo do The Sims 2 pode ser visto na parte inferior na esteira 3 da recompensa de carreira médica. *Em The Sims 2, há uma roupa para meninas com Will Wright na frente e um logotipo da Maxis atrás. Homossexualidade Usando o SimPE ou programa de terceiros para abrir os arquivos de vários sims pré-feitos do sexo masculino em Vila Verona (por exemplo, Kent Caputo, Cornualho Caputo, Patrício Montez, etc.) revela que eles tem uma ligeira preferência pelo sexo masculino no início do jogo, apesar que no início do jogo eles estão envolvidos em relacionamentos heterossexuais. Esta é possívelmente uma referência ao debate em curso sobre a crítica da possível sexualidade de William Shakespeare em cuja vizinhança é baseada na obra. Também poderia estar se referindo ao fato de que naqueles tempos, os homens só eram autorizados a agir. No balcão da barraca de cachorro-quente Em Vida de Apartamento, o jogador pode ver algumas imagens reconhecíveis. As fotos incluem do álbum de famílias da família Silva, Rosnado, Lotário, Malpaga e vários outros. Há também as fotos de Romeu Montez e Laura Caixão. Quadro de Notícias center|thumb|250px|Note as palavras "Open" e "House", na terceira linha do aviso. Em um dos avisos da Universidade, se você definir a qualidade gráfica em alta, você pode ler um papel preso com palavras escritas no alfabeto "OPEN" (Aberto) e espelhado "HOUSE" (Casa). Vídeo Game Quando o Sr. Humble dá a caixa de presente gratuita, um computador, ele também lhe dá o jogo The Sims 3. Quando os sims jogarem, os jogadores podem ver o estilo The Sims 3 de criar um sim, os lotes do The Sims 3, tais como parque, cinema e Câmara Municipal. The Sims 2 (console) *Em The Sims 2 para consoles, quando se olha para os objetos em quadrinhos, pode-se ver Darius de The Urbz: Sims in the City. *Objetos e animações de Sims no The Sims 2 para o console são os mesmos de The Urbz, isso também ocorre em The Sims 2: Pets (consoles). *Quando utilizar um detector de metal, um Sim pode encontrar uma cópia de The Urbz: Sims in the City. *Na versão de GBA, quando se inicia o primeiro episódio, Daddy BigBucks vai mencionar que ele possui alguns amigos gangster por volta Miniopolis embora nenhuma gangue conhecida têm aparecido em The Urbz: Sims in the City. *Na versão PSP, o segredo de Laura irá mencionar que ela nunca amou Vladmir e se casou com ele pelo seu dinheiro. *Em The Sims 2 (GBA), Daddy BigBucks menciona a família Caixão e pode ser visto quando se inicia um novo episódio ou quando termina-o. The Sims 2 Pets (PSP) Ao ir para a Praça, os jogadores podem obter a mensagem "Hoje é o dia do gato". Estranhamente, esta também pode aparecer em The Sims: Castaway em momentos aleatórios quando se olha dentro de uma garrafa. The Sims 3 Referência a jogos anteriores Sims/Personagens thumb|250px|"Me ajude! Estou preso em um estúdio de desenvolvimento de jogos!" Números da Sorte: 44 27 62 88 42 67 62" Sims *Vários dos ovos de Páscoa tem a ver com o Palhaço Triste - pela primeira vez em The Sims. Sua imagem parece ter tomado o lugar de Laura Caixão na parte de trás da caixa de leite. Um peixe paródia tem o nome do Peixe Palhaço-Triste. Provavelmente o maior ovo de Páscoa é o túmulo do Palhaço Trágico no Cemitério Repouso Tranquilo. *Vincent Skullfinder, de MySims, é enterrado no mesmo cemitério. *Em The Sims 3, a família Caixão estava incompleta, a irmã de Gusmão, Frida Caixão foi excluída da família, no entanto, há um Sim no cemitério dos Caixão chamado Lolita Caixão e alguns jogadores acreditam que ela é irmã de Gusmão, mas que também é improvável já que Frida morreu como um ancião e Lolita como um jovem adulto, este permitiu que alguns jogadores a acreditar que ela é a ex-mulher de Gusmão. Para as teorias ver Lolita Caixão. *Em The Sims 3: Caindo na Noite, existe a possibilidade que os sims vão exclamar: "Este lugar é mais quente que daquela vez que Hank Goddard pegou fogo!" ao visitar um lugar aleatório. Está é uma referência de Hank Goddard, noivo de Pauline Wan. Também é possível que eles vão exclamar: "Este lugar é tão quente como Connor Frio com um caso de hipotermia." (confirmação necessária), como referência a Connor Frio. *Há uma caverna secreta na periferia do mapa. Se você olhar dentro dele, você conseguirá ver dois brilhantes e monstruosos olhos. É apenas um adereço. Há também muitos minerais raros perto da mina abandonada. frame|center|"Se todos os Sims já criados dessem as mãos, essa linha se estenderia de Sunset Valley para Bridgeport e dariam voltas mais de um bilhão de vezes!" Créditos: [http://www.modthesims.info/showpost.php?p=3921327&postcount=4928| Mod The Sims] *Uma das dicas do jogo afirma que "Se todos os Sims já criados dessem as mãos, essa linha se estenderia de Sunset Valley para Bridgeport e dariam voltas mais de um bilhão de vezes! " Livros *"O Legado Rugabaixa" é uma referência a Srta. Rugabaixa. *"Onde está Laura?" é uma referência para o desaparecimento de Laura em The Sims 2. *"Assassinato em Belavista", por Alexandre Caixão. *"Conta Caixão" (confirmação necessária), um livro que deve ser lido numa oportunidade de emprego. *"Os Papéis Wright", um livro que deve ser lido numa oportunidade de emprego. *Na capa de alguns livros de Drama, parece que ele é um homem de óculos que está na frente, mas se você olhar de perto, é realmente Cassandra Caixão (versão The Sims 2). Decorações *Há uma pintura comprável do Coelho do Apoio Social do The Sims 2. *Há uma estátua comprável da Planta-Vaca de The Sims 2: Vida de Universitário. *Há uma estátua de um Servus no laboratório científico. *Se um Sim tem a pintura num cavalete, podem pintar um retrato de Laura Caixão e Cassandra Caixão, bem como Olívia Espectro chorando por ter sido abandonada no altar por um de seus maridos. *A grande pintura inclui um casal em uma varanda. o homem tem um terno e a mulher tem um elegante vestido vermelho que poderia ser Vladmir e Laura. *Existe uma prateleira comprável que vem cheio de lembranças e curiosidades, um das quais é uma fotografia do jovem e da mulher na capa de The Sims 2: Vida de Apartamento. *No modo de compra, há uma versão em miniatura da Mansão Caixão no The Sims 2. *Existe a possibilidade de pintar uma criatura do jogo Spore. *No lado de qualquer livraria, há um cartaz de Pauline Wan e Hank Goddard. Outra pessoa que se assemelha a Jebidiah Wilson vestido com seu uniforme médico. *Em The Sims 3: Gerações, há uma pata de cão na camisa do gnomo bebê. Poderia estar insinuando o próximo pacote de expansão, The Sims 3: Pets. Objetos *A Porta da Sorte é dito ser feita pelo Sr. McMann, de Belavista depois que ele venceu em Bingo sete dias em uma fileira. *Há uma outra porta chamada Porta Mags (confirmação necessária), a porta está no estilo dos anos 50 e que poderia ser uma referência para Margarete Novato. *Coelho do freezer está de volta! Ele aparece no jogo arcade Freezer Bunny, e também como uma estátua. *Uma cama de casal é feita pela família Lotário. *Vários objetos aparecem feitas pelas Indústrias Quero-Tudo-Que-É-Seu. *Aproximar-se perto o suficiente para o balão de ar quente que flutua em torno revela duas figuras de promoções para The Sims. Os números serão sempre para a frente. Assista a este vídeo. *Em um aparelho de TV há uma tampa da caixa de "The Sims 2 Náufragos" e "MySims". *Um dos estilos de lareira é o Chimenea Muy Caliente. Referências a EA e outros títulos da EA *Uma das grandes pinturas de um Sim pode pintar se assemelha a uma criatura do Spore. *Na porta ao Bistrô, há o que parece ser um adesivo cartão azul de crédito. Quando capotou na horizontal, pode ser reconhecido como o logotipo originais jogos da EA. (Visto em Sunset Valley) *Existe um canal na TV chamado "Salas da História", que quando ativado mostra uma cidade autoritária de SimCity Societies. A música tocando no fundo do canal é também do SimCity Sociedades. *Uma das rochas espaciais é chamado Sporecite, uma referência ao jogo da EA, Spore. *Embora possa ser apenas um nome, Morrigan Hemlock também pode ser uma referência para Dragon Age: Origins. Ela não apenas compartilhar um único nome pela primeira vez com um personagem importante no jogo, mas também veste uma roupa um pouco lembra o Dragon Age Morrigan. *Uma das Pedras/Metais que os Sims podem pegar é Tiberium, que é uma referência para Command and Conquer. Homenagens para artes, filmes ou literatura *Algumas pinturas criadas em The Sims 3 são pinturas famosas na vida real. *O cartaz com o nome 'Detenção Hall' é uma paródia de The Breakfast Club. *O traço "Não Suporta Nudez", assim como o personagem jogável Gobias Koffi, são referências ao programa de televisão "Arrested Development". *As descrições dos arbustos em The Sims 3 se referem a "Monty Python e o Cálice Sagrado". *Há um livro chamado The Lebroski Tiny, que é uma referência ao filme "O Grande Lebowski". *Em The Sims 2, há uma lâmpada de parede chamada de "Prisioneiro de Azkalâmpada". Esta é uma referência ao terceiro romance, Harry Potter e o Prisioneiro de Azkaban, na série Harry Potter, de J. K. Rowling. *A família Swain em Moonlight Falls pode ser uma referência a Charlie e sua filha Bella (família Swan) de Crepúsculo. *Quando se vai para Champs Les Sims (sub-mundo introduzido em The Sims 3: Volta ao Mundo), pode-se comprar, na livraria, um livro chamado "Zé Panela e o Cálice de Néctar", uma referência ao livro e filme, Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo. Homossexualidade Em Aurora Skies no The Sims 3, é fortemente sugerido que Viktor Valquist e Jesper Sandstrom começariam uma relação homossexual (apesar de serem apenas melhores amigos no início do jogo). A biografia da família, a imagem onde eles são mostrados abraçados, o fato de dormirem na mesma cama de casal e de terem adotado uma filha (Linn Valstrom) reforça esta teoria. Outros *Um dos jogadores da comunidade encontrou um avião no céu de Sunset Valley. *Algumas das tocas de coelho têm música de MySims como música de fundo. *Quando viajar para o passado na Máquina do Tempo de Ambições seu Sim pode receber uma mensagem sobre o cavalo, que também menciona que poderia ser útil no futuro próximo: que deve ser uma dica possível Sims 3 animais de estimação. *Sobre as pedras grandes perto de Springs Cristal, em Sunset Valley, há esculturas estranhas nas rochas que apresentam algum tipo de mensagem. *Sims pré-feitos falecidos em Twinbrook, Barnacle Bay e Bridgeport tem verde-claro de pele, cabelos grisalhos, são descalços e vestidos em tons semelhantes. Além disso, estas partes Sims seu sobrenome com algumas famílias Twinbrook, possivelmente o que significa que pode estar relacionado a eles, mas estranhamente eles não aparecem na sua árvore de família. *NPCs de Bridgeport e Barnacle Bay muitas vezes não têm as características típicas e apropriadas para o trabalho determinado NPC, por exemplo babás não têm o traço "Familiar". *No teatro em Bridgeport, há um cartaz de filme de um médico examinar uma mulher, como visto na capa de The Sims 3: Ambições. *Uma música jogável é chamado Febre do Flamenco, talvez uma referência para a família Caliente. *Todos os programas de TV são feitos com The Sims 2 e 'The Sims Histórias. *O nome do estádio de Twinbrook é Estádio Solteirus, fazendo uma referência à família Solteirus (talvez porque Miguel quer ser um atleta). *O jornal pode dizer que a Ilha Twikkii é a ilha nº 1 em férias. Esta referência à ilha que apareceu em The Sims 2: Bon Voyage. *Quando viajar para o passado, o jogador pode aleatoriamente receber uma mensagem sobre a decepção do Sim que o teletransporte pessoal ainda não é possível 50 anos após The Sims 3. Isso não faz sentido, já que o teletransporte existe no The Sims 2 e The Sims Histórias e pode ser alcançada através da meditação ou aprender com o Ninja (Bon Voyage). As crianças também podem ser teletransportado pela Assistente Social (The Sims 2 e em The Sims Histórias da Vida e de Bichos. O cobrador também teleporta-se no The Sims 2 e The Sims Histórias (exceto The Sims Histórias de Náufragos) se as paredes estão bloqueando os objetos. Teletransporte também é possível através da Recompensa Duradoura, no The Sims 3. Embora seja possível o jogo significa um objeto que permite o teletransporte pessoal. Também em Volta ao Mundo, os Sims podem se teletransportar usando Zeneport. *Uma das canções utilizadas ao entrar no elevador para The Sims 3: Caindo na Noite é uma das canções utilizadas em modo de construção no The Sims. *O canal de culinária toca uma música do The Sims: O Bicho Vai Pegar. *Algumas das músicas tocando enquanto na vista da vizinhança da França são do ponto de vista bairro de Cidade Mágica em The Sims: Num Passe de Mágica. *Sob a categoria "temático", enquanto concepção de objetos, mostra um padrão de três carros da vida real Esportes: Audi R8, Chevrolet Camaro, e Lamborghini Gallardo. *Florência Delarosa de The Sims 2: Aberto para Negócios aparece no canal de jardinagem e é comida pela Planta-Vaca. *Assistindo a versão européia do trailer de The Sims 3: Pets, um caminhão pode ser visto. Mais tarde foi revelado que ele é o caminhão de sorvete. thumb|center|Caminhão às costas do Sim. *Há dois barcos à vela em Hidden Springs. *Apesar de ter um Sim jogando jogos de computador, se você ouvir atentamente, você pode ouvir música de The Sims: Num Passe de Mágica. *O ícone do jogo de R & B tem um picutre de um homem que se parece com Ray Charles. *No The Sims 3: Gerações, quando um sim vai se formar na Prefeitura, você pode ouvir alguns dos nomes produtores sendo lidos. Como "Vaughn, Ryan" um dos produtores dessa expansão. center *No interior do Rabbit Hole da escola existe um mapa apresentado na parede, que parece ser um mapa invertido dos Estados Unidos. The Sims Medieval *Ao jogar uma missão com o bruxo (wizard), o jogador pode ter a chance de receber o objetivo "Scry Into The Distant Future (Just For Fun)" (Prever o Futuro Distante (apenas por diversão). Uma caixa de diálogo aparece descrevendo uma "mulher bonita em um vestido vermelho" e uma imagem confusa de "sinos góticos", claramente pretende ser uma visão de Laura Caixão. *Quando a caixa de música é aberta, duas pequenas animações de Sims podem ser vistos dentro. A figura feminina usa um vestido vermelho longo, que poderia ser uma variação medieval da roupa de Laura Caixão. Seu parceiro de dança masculino também está vestido elegantemente em tons escuros, e poderia ser uma versão medieval de Vladmir Caixão. *Quando o ferreiro (blacksmith) está fazendo alguma coisa, eles vão receber o modificador "Hammer Tyme" (Hora do Martelo), tendo "Thy cannot touch this." ("Tua mão não pode tocar isto.") como a descrição, uma referência à canção do MC Hammer. *Quando qualquer sim herói recebe uma ferida menor (Minor Wound), a descrição diz: " 'Tis merely a flesh wound. I've had worse" ("Essa apenas uma pequena ferida. Já tive piores."), uma referência ao Monte Python e o Santo Graal. *Há um townie chamado "Rodger the Shrubber", outra referência ao "Santo Graal". *Ao enviar um papagaio em uma "Caçada ao Tesouro" a descrição diz: "Quanto tesouro pode transportar um papagaio? Acho que é uma questão de relações de peso", outra referência a "Santo Graal". *Há um metal chamado "Mithral" que você pode encontrar, que é uma possível referência ao metal Elven "Mithril" nas obras de JRR Tolkien. *Há uma música tocada no alaúde chamado Lament for Mortimer (Lamento de Vladmir). Da mesma forma, há uma música no violino chamado "Bella in the lowground". *Ao jogar a missão de matar o monarca, o espião descobre que o monarca é um impostor, e os ossos do monarca verdadeiro são enterrados sob o nome de Sambert Limnel. Esta é uma referência a Simnel Lambert, que era um "pretendente" no reinado de Henrique VII. Simnel Lambert fingiu ser o Conde de Warwick, de modo a afirmar que ele era o verdadeiro herdeiro do trono. Isso é praticamente o oposto do que acontece no jogo, portanto, é irônico que eles trocam as letras em torno dos nomes e sobrenomes. *Se Piratas e Nobres está instalado, um Sim pode se tornar um membro da facção pirata. Se eles fizerem isso, eles podem escolher o duelo especial "Scurvy Strike", onde você pode cuspir no olho de seu oponente. Se isso falhar, o Sim ganha o modificador "Blinded by Spit" (Cego por Saliva), com uma descrição de "So you think you can blind me and spit in my eye??" ("Então você pensa que você pode me cegar e cuspir nos meus olhos?"). Esta é provavelmente uma referência à canção "Bohemian Rhapsody" da banda Queen. A versão original desse verso é "So you think you can love me and leave me to die?" ("Você pensa que você pode me amar e me deixar morrer?"). *Durante o sono, há uma chance de um personagem vai ter um sonho relacionado a um bardo chamado "Andy Island", cantando uma música cômica sobre "luxúria bruta". Esta é provavelmente uma referência à banda de comédia The Lonely Island, e seu vocalista, Andy Samberg. As opções na oportunidade são "The night starts..." ("A noite começa ...") e "To the good part!" ("Para a parte boa!"), ambas as frases utilizadas na sua canção "Jack Sparrow". *As galinhas no mercado do personagem Mercante (Merchant), apesar de ser, funcionalmente, não mais do que itens de decoração e não ter interações disponíveis, podem ser vistos ocasionalmente com sinais de relacionamento (mais ou menos) flutuando sobre suas cabeças após cacarejando um para o outro por um tempo. Lhamas :Artigo principal: Lhama Lhamas são uma velha piada da Maxis desde SimCity 2000, quando os nomes de velocidade onde "Pause", "Tartaruga", "Lhama", "Leopardo", entre outros. Lhamas aparecem ao longo da maioria dos jogos da série The Sims. O tema aparece como o mascote da faculdade em The Sims 2: Vida de Universitário e imagens diversas. O navio pirata no Bon Voyage tem uma figura de lhama sobre ele, bem como a face de uma lhama e legumes como a bandeira no navio e o computador do Sr. Humble tem uma foto de uma lhama sobre ele. Além disso, em The Sims, chamando a convidar mais uma pessoa que, particularmente, não quer aceitar o convite, disse, eles às vezes dizem "Me desculpe, eu não posso; tenho que alimentar minha lhama de estimação.", ou "Eu preferia jogar Bingo Maluco com um bando de lhamas." Há um livro em The Sims 3, intitulado "Direitos dos Lhamas" e os Sims podem implicar que a mãe de um Sim é uma lhama. Outra indicação da Lhama infame está na mesa de pebolim. Ele pode ser claramente visto nas laterais do mesmo. Além disso, em The Sims 3: Caindo na Noite, quando um Sim está usando o Bar Bolhas, há uma chance que vai explodir uma bolha em forma de uma lhama. Em The Sims 2 Náufragos, o povo Lhama aparece em cada ilha. Além disso, em The Sims 2, os Sims, no primeiro nível da carreira Esportiva é o Mascote da Equipe, e veste uma fantasia de lhama. Sims em The Sims 3, The Sims Social e The Sims Medieval podem fazer a interação "Implicar Que A Mãe Seja Uma Lhama". Também em The Sims 3: Ambições, os Sims podem fazer uma tatuagem de lhamas. Na profissão de estilista adicionado no The Sims 3: Ambições, os Sims podem rejeitar um cliente, usando a interação "Rejeitar e implicar que cliente se parece com uma lhama". Em The Sims 3: Gerações, você pode ter uma cana-de-lhama como um ancião. O cheat "enableLhamas on" também alude a este amor de lhamas, apesar de entrar neste cheat na verdade não tem qualquer efeito sobre a jogabilidade. A mesma senha pode ser usado em SimCity 4, para fazer os secretários virarem lhamas. Em The Sims 3 para o console, há uma lhama que podem ser usados para fazer batota. Na base do jogo The Sims 3, a camisa todos os dias uma criança tem uma foto de uma lhama sobre ele. O conjunto da store "chega de Tecnofobia" atrás do tablet MultiTab 6000 tem a foto de uma Lhama. en:List of Easter eggs in The Sims